


My Little Blitzy

by Saita_the_Kirin



Category: Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Genre: Cute, M/M, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:15:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28974228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saita_the_Kirin/pseuds/Saita_the_Kirin
Summary: In a moment of panic, Stolas shrank Blizo to hide him from his wife Stella.(Inspired by the Mini Blizo comic)
Relationships: Blitzo/Stolas Goetia
Comments: 27
Kudos: 126





	My Little Blitzy

**Author's Note:**

> So a short cute one. I plan on making a second, much darker version of this story called Gilded Cage.
> 
> Look forward to that one soon, it might be a few chapter long story or a long one shot, I don't know yet.
> 
> ~Enjoy

"What the hell did you do to me you fucking asshole?!"

Blitzo's angry demand didn't carry the same weight; it would have had if his voice wasn't so high pitched and shrill like he had just taken a hit or twenty of helium.

Stolas would have been chirtling in delight at the pitch of his lover's voice had it not been for the angry click, click, clicking of Stella's stiletto heels on the marble floors as she stomped her way towards their shared bedroom.

His darling Blitzy would have already left for the morning but their bedroom activities last night were rather vigorous, so much so that the poor dear could hardly be roused the next morning, much less get up and leave. Once the prince heard the noise of imminent doom approaching he reacted almost on instinct.

He was sure Blitzo would understand once the danger had passed. It was for his own good that he shrank his Blitzy down to a size small enough to fit in his palm so he could easily hide the devilish little imp from his raging wife. Even if they were barely on speaking terms, Stolas was far too gentlemanly to speak ill of his wife, even if they had a strong distaste for one another.

Stolas rushed out of bed and carefully placed his precious little imp in a small but expensive cologne box that he knew Stella positively despised. "Do stay quiet for a bit darling. I promise to get you once Stella has left for the day." Thankfully, Blitzo took the hint (or his meager sense of self preservation kicked in), and remained mercifully quiet.

Mere moments after Stolas threw on his finest robes, Stella opened the door with more force than what was strictly required. Her eyes seemed to drill holes into Stolas as she took in the sight of him and the gray feathers that lay scattered about their shared bed. While her face twisted with anger she turned away from him with a disgusted sneer without comment.

She angrily stomped over to her closet and stepped in to change in private. A moment later she stepped out in one of her nicer ball gowns that complemented her plumage quite nicely, one Stolas rather fancied on her when she in a good mood. "I was invited out to a party tonight. I will be home tomorrow to oversee Octavia's classes." Her voice was icy and clipped as she passed by him.

Stolas spared her a stiff nod before she walked out again with a huff and a raised beak. Stolas sighed in relief as the clicking became less distinct with the growing distance.

Blitzo had stepped out of the box when the prince was distracted. He had a rather subdued look that Stolas couldn't quite put his finger on but he didn't like it. He cupped his hand behind Blitzo and sweeped the imp's legs out from under him, causing him to fall into the prince's palm with an undignified squeak.

"Hey! Warn a guy, asshole!" Theres that fiery temper that Stolas was so enamoured with. Now that his wife was gone he allowed himself to chuckle at the cute little shouts of the vexed imp.

A part of him wanted to stick the little devil in a cage to keep him forever but it passed just as quickly as it came. After all, Blitzy would never forgive him if he did such a thing. For now he slipped the imp into the front left pocket of his robes and walked in large strides to the kitchen for breakfast.

Blitzo sputtered angrily as he righted himself in the pocket and looked outward with an indignant glare. "Where do you think you're taking me, asshole?!" Stolas ignored the slight thumping of the imp's fist against his chest, he was surprised he even felt it at all.

Stolas nodded to one of the many servents as he sat down at the table and waited for his breakfast to be served to him. A small thump and a shrill string of curse words alerted Stolas to the fact that Blitzo had slipped out of his front pocket and had fallen to the table well below him. Even when sitting down, Stolas was still very tall.

"Blitzy darling, you could have waited for me to set you down first." Blitzo glared up at him from where he sat, rubbing at his sore bum. "And you could have turned me back to normal you leggy bastard! Now, do you mind?!" Blitzo stood up and waited expectantly.

Stolas rested his chin on a fist as he smiled down at his imp. His still very _naked_ imp. Blitzo looked down at himself before gasping and grabbing a napkin to cover himself. "Pervert! Will someone get me some fucking pants!?" Stolas waved a hand and Blitzo found himself fully dressed in his favorite suit.

Stolas chuckled as he rubbed a claw along his Blitzy's cheek, his finger was slapped away which got another laugh from the nonchalant owl. "I don't know Blitzy, I rather adore you like this." Stolas had to resist the urge to pick the cute little imp up by his tail but he felt that it would push the line just a little too much.

The imp growled but Stolas could hardly take it seriously. He didn't fight the urge to lightly boop his hot tempered cutie and received another swat in response. Blitzo stomped a foot and turned his back to the prince with an angry pouting huff as his servant put down his breakfast.

"I'm sorry Blitzy, I'm afraid that the spell I casted in haste was a powerful if temporary one. It will ware off on it's own but if I try to force it too much, well…" Stolas trailed off as he picked up a raspberry from the small fruit bowl and crushed the berry with a juicy pop. It wasn't a complete lie. The magic would wear off on its own and Stolas could easily undo the spell with a snap of his fingers but his little imp didn't need to know that.

The imp's eyes went wide for a moment as he stared at the dripping juice before he settled down with a scowl. "Alright, I get it. Pass me one of those berries will you?" Stolas passed one along with sectioning off a small part of his plate for Blitzo's breakfast.

"Of course Blitzy~" Stolas's heart skipped a beat as he enjoyed having breakfast with his favorite imp in all of hell.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are appreciated and comments always make my day!


End file.
